batmantheanimatedseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Christmas With the Joker/Gallery
=Episode Gallery= Images are displayed in the same order of the episode. CWtJ - 01 Arkham Asylum.jpg CWtJ 02 - Arkham Holiday.jpg CWtJ 03 - Joker in Arkham.jpg CWtJ 04 - Christmas Tree Joker Star.jpg CWtJ 05 - Joker's Escape.jpg CWtJ 06 - Joker Rides a Tree.jpg CWtJ 07 - Laughing all the way.jpg CWtJ 08 - Joker escapes.JPG CWtJ 09 - Batman and Robin.png CWtJ 10 - Robin and Batman.jpg CWtJ 11 - Wayne Manor.jpg CWtJ 12 - Christmas Spirit.jpg CWtJ 13 - Robin.png CWtJ 14 - Robbery.JPG CWtJ 15 - Not Robbery.jpg CWtJ 15.1 - Batman Away.jpg CWtJ 16 - Wayne Manor.jpg CWtJ 17 - Movie Watching.jpg CWtJ 18 - Christmas Evening.jpg CWtJ 19 - TV Show.jpg CWtJ 20 - Joker Shadow.jpg CWtJ 21 - Joker's Back.jpg CWtJ 22 - Enter Joker.jpg CwtJ 22.1 - Batman, this one's for you.jpg CWtJ 23 - The Clown Prince of Crime.jpg CWtJ 24 - Joker Laughs.jpg CWtJ 25 - Tank Santa.jpg CWtJ 26 - Santa Destroys Gotham.JPG CWtJ 27 - Show's Intro.jpg CWtJ 28 - Sleight Ride.jpg CWtJ 29 - Joker's Show.jpg CWtJ 30 - Joker introduces.jpg CWtJ 31 - Falling tree.jpg CWtJ 32 - Cutboard crowd.jpg CWtJ 33 - Joker's Scheme.jpg CWtJ 34 - Joker's Hostages.jpg CWtJ 35 - Batman and Robin in the Batmobile.png CWtJ 36 - Joker gets Gordon.jpg CWtJ 37 - Joker and Summer.jpg CWtJ 38 - Joker talks to Summer.jpg CWtJ 39 - Summer cries for help.png CWtJ 40 - Joker teases Bullock.png CWtJ 41 - Joker molesting Bullock.jpg CWtJ 42 - Joker and his hostages.jpg CWtJ 43 - Midnight Time Limit.jpg CWtJ 44 - Joker's Insanity.jpg CWtJ 45 - Laffy.jpg CWtJ 46 - Joker and Laffy.jpg CWtJ 47 - Joker and Laffy against trains.jpg CWtJ 48 - Joker and Laffy destroyed the bridge.jpg CWtJ 49 - Joker comes to Summer.jpg CWtJ 50 - Joker intimidates.jpg CWtJ 51 - Summer cries and Laffy laughs.jpg CWtJ 52 - Batmobile follows the train.jpg CWtJ 53 - Batman saves the train driver.JPG CWtJ 54 - Gotham Observatory.jpg CWtJ 55 - Observatory Gift.jpg CWtJ 56 - Joker's Gift.jpg CWtJ 57 - Joker-in-he-box.jpg CWtJ 57.1- Joker's Surprise.jpg CWtJ 58 - Joker on Screen.jpg CWtJ 59 - Joker's Plans.jpg CWtJ 60 - Joker Madness.jpg CWtJ 61 - A word from our sponsors.JPG CWtJ 62 - Joker Robots.jpg CWtJ 63 - Cannon Destroyed.JPG CWtJ 64 - Joker on screen.jpg CWtJ 65 - Joker with Summer.jpg CWtJ 66 - Summer opens present.jpg CWtJ 67 - Laffco Toy Company.jpg CWtJ 68 - Toy Soldiers.jpg CWtJ 69 - Batman and Robin.jpg CWtJ 70 - Bat-Man.jpg CWtJ 71 - Bat-Man 2.JPG CWtJ 72 - Riddled Cape.jpg CWtJ 73 - Donner Blitzen.png CWtJ 74 - Joker's Gift.jpg CWtJ 75 - Joker's Gift.jpg CWtJ 76 - Hostages in Danger.jpg CWtJ 77 - Joker's Threat.jpg CWtJ 78 - Joker's Present.jpg CWtJ 79 - Batman takes Joker's Gift.jpg CWtJ 80 - Robin Warning.jpg CWtJ 81 - Joker's Prank.jpg CWtJ 82 - Pie in the Face.jpg CWtJ 83 - Joker Laughs.jpg CWtJ 84 - Batman is Pissed.jpg CWtJ 85 - Joker Captures Joker.JPG CWtJ 86 - Joker Upside Down.jpg CWtJ 87 - Humbug.jpg CWtJ 88 - Bruce and Dick in Wayne Manor.jpg CWtJ 89 - End of Movie.jpg CWtJ 90 - It's a wonderful life.jpg CWtJ 91 - Joker in Arkham.jpg CWtJ 92 - Joker's Cell.jpg CWtJ 93 - Arkham Asylum.jpg =Production Gallery= Background Images Arkham Asylum Production.jpg|Arkham Asylum Background Design Batmobile Production.png|Batmobile in the Batcave used as background Gotham Christmas Production.jpg|Gotham City during Christmas Background Gotham City Production.jpg|Gotham City and the Observatory as Background Joker's Audience Production.jpg|Joker's cutboard audience Design Joker's Hideout Production.jpg|Joker's Hideout Background Design Joker's TV Set Production.jpg|Joker's TV Set Concept Background Laffco Production.jpg|Laffco Background Design Observatory Production.jpg|Gotham Observatory Background Design Rockefeller Center Production.jpg|Background of Rockefeller Center Toy Factory Production.jpg|Laffco Inside Background Design Model Sheets Blitzen Sheet.jpg|Blitzen Carboard Audience Sheet.jpg|Cadrboard Audience Christmas Shoppers Sheet.jpg|Christmas Shoppers Donner Sheet.jpg|Donner Gordon, Summer and Bullock Sheet.jpg|Gordon, Summer and Bullock Joker Asylum Garb Sheet.jpg|Inmate Joker Joker in Cardigan Sheet.jpg|Joker in Cardigan Joker Machine Gun Sheet.jpg|Joker Machine Gun Joker Pop Up Box Sheet.jpg|Joker Pop Up Box Mr. Grumpy Face Sheet.jpg|Mr. Grumpy Face Mr. Laffy Sheet.jpg|Laffy Santa Tank Sheet.jpg|Santa Tank Scared Crowd Sheet.jpg|Scared Crowd Straight Jacket Joker Sheet.jpg|Straight jacket Joker Toy Airplane Sheet.jpg|Toy Airplane Additional Images Batman with the gift litograph.jpg|Batman with Joker's gift Christmas With the Joker -Robin Litograph.jpg|Robin tossing the Batrope Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Season 1 Galleries Category:Images